A digital diary can be defined as a repository of information that is related to a single entity, managed by that entity, and stored in a digital form. The entity is typically an individual person but could be a group of people or some other type of organization. Information stored in an individual's digital diary might include data related to the person's likes, dislikes, work, hobbies, activities, preferences, opinions, decisions, artistic creations, critiques of art works or commercial products, information about friends and family, and/or any other information that the individual might wish to record. The information might be stored in the form of text, photographs, graphics, audio recordings, video recordings, and/or other media. The information might or might not be available to other people via the internet. Such a repository might also be referred to as a virtual diary, a knowledge base, or other names.